The objectives of this project are to investigate the relationship between certain simple tasks with more complicated driving related tasks after oral administration of alcohol, diazepam, and pentobarbital. After establishing the dose time response relationship and drug plasma level time response relationships for these agents in healthy volunteers, we will study their effects in tolerant subject populations including patients tolerant to diazepam. The rationale for examining the varied relationship between simple tasks and driving related tasks, is that of elucidating simple tasks that will measure intoxication-induced impairment that is not overwhelmingly subject to motivational and/or learning effects which would impede their usefulness as a clinical measure. Our contention is that such simple performance tasks impairment in itself or in combination with blood levels will provide for the best assessment. So far our work has indicated that simple tasks such as quantified tasks of eye tracking capability and standing steadiness proved for a better correlation with driving related task impairment than does drug blood level.